


Jasperosalie and Emmalice

by FemmeCullen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeCullen/pseuds/FemmeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Jasper and Emmett touched pieces of the necklace that changed Edward and Bella before? Will they survive Halloween? One thing is certain; this Halloween is going to be unforgettable. Read Edella and Beward first.</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasperosalie and Emmalice

From Edella and Beward

Emmett and Jasper seem to have discovered the pieces of the necklace on the kitchen table and are trying to put it back together.

"Oh, don't—" We both lunge, but before we can stop them, they've already touched it.

Bella turns slowly, her eyes alight with mischief, and her mouth fighting back a grin.

Tomorrow will be the best Halloween ever.

.*.*.*.

Edward POV  
Today is Halloween. Bella is still asleep, but I’ve been up for a couple of hours now, waiting for Emmett or Jasper to call, but so far nobody has contacted us. Maybe the necklace only worked when it was complete.

I kept myself busy cleaning up the house and making breakfast. I heard Bella going into the bathroom, so it wouldn’t be long until she comes to the kitchen, where I’m preparing us some pancakes.

“Edward … have you heard from anyone yet?” Bella says, as soon as she enters the kitchen.

“No, sweetheart, not yet,” I reply … while giving her a kiss on the forehead and wrapping my arms around her; she sighs in content.

“Do you think the necklace had the same affect? I can’t wait to hear from them,” she chuckles.

I laugh, because, well, even though it wasn’t funny when we first realized what happened to us, I’m sure it will be hilarious to watch what could happen to them.

We get ready for the day and head to my parents’ house. As we get closer, we are eager to find out how the decorations turned out, as Esme only let us help to take them out … but we never see them until Halloween day. She always makes us bet where the big vampire is going to be, and last year I was the one who guessed. It was at the top of the stairway. This time I’m betting it will be on the porch, and Bella thinks it is going to be in the kitchen.

We finally get here and realize we are the first to arrive. As we unload some of the things we always bring, I already know I will not be the winner this year; the vampire is nowhere to be seen outside the front of the house.

“Mom, Dad?” I ask, as I open the door.

“In here,” my mom replies from somewhere inside the kitchen.

I walk to set some of the gifts we got for everyone in the living room while Bella takes the dessert she prepared to the kitchen.

“Yes!” I heard Bella scream. I turn, and I see her doing a happy dance outside the kitchen door. I walk to where she is laughing and I see the vampire hanging from the kitchen ceiling. 

“I see we have this year’s winner,” I say as I embrace her from behind. She turns and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me for a kiss. 

“Ahem,” I heard my dad clearing his throat just when we were starting to deepen the kiss. I reluctantly let her go, and I am bit embarrassed that we got carried away.

“Sorry, Dad,” I turn to say as he just shakes his head in silent laughter.

“Alice, please just help me out! I can’t do this by myself!”

We all turn to see who was yelling. It was weird, as I could swear I heard Alice’s raised voice. Soon after, we see Emmett coming through the door with Rosalie and Jasper trailing right behind and Alice still yelling at someone. Bella turns to meet my gaze with her eyes full of mischief and a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon. That’s when I realize the necklace had done its job and I bust out laughing. I couldn’t wait to know the results of it and see how this day was going to roll out.

“What is going on?” Carlisle asks, bewildered. I’m just able to shake my head, as Bella and I were goners by now. We were crying from laughing so hard, we couldn’t answer. Frankly, I didn’t know if I could or if I even wanted to, it will be more fun this way. 

“Alice, please … I truly need your help … I can’t reach it” 

My mom and dad are completely dumbfounded. Rosalie and Jasper, on the other hand, were just trying to act normal. But that’s when I realize Rosalie isn’t wearing high heels, instead she is wearing flats, and as far as I can remember, the only time I saw her wearing them was when she sprained her ankle about six months ago. So I wondered if ...

“But Alice … please, this is so unfair!”

“Jasper, could you please go get the wine bottles?” My mom asks.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

As soon as Bella and I heard, we couldn’t hold it in anymore. We both now know what really happened. The exchange that took place last night got Emmett trapped in Alice’s body while Jasper got Rosalie’s.

 

I just bend and grab my knees as I try hard to breathe … but it seems impossible while laughing so hard. Bella isn’t in any better shape; she is literally rolling on the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

.*.*.*.  
Jasperosalie and Emmalice POV

This morning … (at Alice and Jasper’s home)

I open my eyes … and as soon as I do … I see something is wrong. Did I drink too much last night? Or why is it I am at my sister’s, and what’s worse, in my sister’s bedroom. So I slowly turn and I see a blond sleeping by my side, but it’s not the long blond hair I love so much, it is cut short. What the hell? Rosalie knows how much I love her hair, why would she cut it so short? And when did she cut it? Damn! Last night? What the hell happened last night? I stare at the ceiling, trying to remember, but the more I thought about it, the more confused I got. The last thing I remember was falling asleep after having some very hot sex with my wife, at my house. So what happened after? 

My train of thought is interrupted when a hairy arm lands on my middle and tries to cuddle with me.

“What the hell!” I scream, jumping out of bed. I turn back and see Jasper looking at me like if I’ve lost my mind.

“Alice? What are you doing sleeping with me?” Jasper asks.

Alice? I turn around to see if Alice is behind me, but it’s just the window, so I turn again.

“Jasper, what’s the matter with you!? Why are you sleeping with me, and where is Rosalie!?” I yell.

“I’m here Alice, have you gone blind? And as for why am I sleeping with you, it’s because you are my husband you idiot!” Jasper says.

“In what unparallel universe would I marry you Jasper … are you serious!? Oh, I know this is a nightmare. I just need to wake up from it and the sooner the better.” I say, agitated. 

“What are you talking about? And why do you keep calling me Jasper?” Jasper asks.

“Well, isn’t it obvious, you are Jasper! As for what I’m talking about, I have no idea. I think I’m finally going crazy.”

“But I’m Rosalie, Alice, we are not married. I am married to Emmett and you to Jasper.”

“Rosalie? Why do you keep saying I’m Alice then?”

“Because that’s who you are, Alice.”

“No, I am certainly not. I’m Emmett, can’t you see? Look, I’m all strong and … What the hell!” I scream, because I have small arms and manicured nails. I turn to see myself in the mirror … and that’s when I see Alice. But then my gaze turns to watch the reflection of Jasper sitting on the bed, and as our eyes meet … we both let a loud scream.

“Ahhhh!”

Jasper jumps out of bed and pushes me out of the way to watch himself in the mirror.

“What the hell is this, why am I seeing Jasper instead of me?” He then turns to inspect himself.

“What the … oh … oh my, God!” he pales.

“What?” I ask, his expression is now curious; he takes the waistband of his boxers and pulls them.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asks, taking me by surprise and having no idea what he is talking about.

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“Well, is this what you call morning wood?”

I just stare at him, completely taken by surprise and leaving me staggered. So I do what I think is obvious … I lower my gaze to meet his boxers.

“Yes, I think it is. So?” I ask, interested in where his train of thought was taking him.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says suddenly, taking me out of my reverie.

“Ok, I think I will just wait and go after. And then I think we should call home and figure out what is going on. After all, we need to get ready for Halloween at the Cullen's.”

Jasper takes off to the bathroom and closes the door.

.*.*.*.

Jasperosalie POV (Rosalie in this case, I will be telling you so you don’t get lost with all the switches)

I close the door and go to turn on the shower. This is better than a Christmas present. I’ve always wanted to know what a dick feels like. And now my dream came true.

I eagerly take off my boxers and turn to watch myself in the mirror. Damn! I never would've thought Jasper had a good looking cock, I always took him as a regular, but surprise, surprise, he is long and thick; no wonder Alice is happy.

It might look wrong, what I’m about to do, but who else will know, right? So after a little thinking, I just grab my cock.

“Oh … ah … ugh!” It feels so good, I never thought about how sensitive a cock is. No wonder why men are always jerking off, and why they are so uncomfortable when they have an erection and we rub on them. Now I know why they never want to stop.

I start pumping, and it feels better after each stroke. I feel the building climbing quite fast, like never in my life have I been so close to climaxing. 

“Damn!” My orgasm takes me by surprise. I knew it was coming but didn’t know I wouldn’t even last a minute. Now I know why some men come so fast and there is nothing they can do about. Women take time to build up to it. And without encouragement to keep going … it might fade away and leave you with such an urge to orgasm it might make you want to kill someone if you don’t. But men have it so easy, there is nothing that will stop it once you pass the point of no return. It’s like a mechanical thing; the semen has to get out … and the body just pushes it forward by contracting so deliciously I want to feel that again and again. It’s not like a woman’s orgasm, where you feel it more in the uterus and vagina. This orgasm spreads around the waist and contracts, as if squeezing toothpaste, from the scrotum all the way up to the head.

“Are you done?” Alice (or should I say Emmalice) asks, taking me out of my reverie. Well I am done, but I haven’t even gotten into the shower so …

“No, not yet, it is taking quite a bit for the water to warm up,” I say, totally lying as the steam is everywhere and I can’t even see myself in the mirror. 

“Well, hurry up because I need to pee!”

Oh, for heaven's sake! Now I need to clean up, I got cum everywhere and even on the counter. So I clean up fast and get into the water, taking the fastest shower in my life, not having to untangle my hair and shave my legs and armpits. Definitely makes up for my previous activities. 

I grab the towel and wrap myself as I always do and get out, letting Emmett in. But as soon as I get out and he sees me, he laughs. I guess I look ridiculous with a towel around my head and another around my body. 

“Shit! Move out of the way, I’m about to pee myself!” I laugh, watching him struggle.

“Well, good luck in there,” I reply, and make my way to the closet to get dressed.

.*.*.*.

Emmalice POV (Emmett)

I storm into the bathroom and put up the seat to pee. I then realize I’m a girl and need to sit, so I turn around, grab my shorts and pull them down with my underwear, then go for it.

SPLASH 

“Shit! Motherfucker! … Son of a …!” I scream, sitting inside the toilet. Fuck, I forgot to put the seat down! Now I know why chicks get their panties in a twist when we don’t put them down.

“Are you alright?” Rosalie asks outside the door.

“Yes, no … arg!” I reply.

“Do you need help?” she asks.

“I’m stuck in the toilet and I can’t get up,” I reply, a bit embarrassed.

She opens the door and as soon as she sees me, she starts laughing.

“Oh, shut up and help me” I say, as she pulls me up while still laughing.

“That’s got to be the most hilarious thing I’ve ever seen happening to you in the bathroom."

“Like it hasn’t happened to you” I say.

“I am a woman, so I always check before I sit. So no, it hasn’t happened to me.”

“I so hope you scrubbed your balls thoroughly, otherwise they will start itching and I would love to see you struggling to scratch them through the denim,” I reply, mocking her.

Her expression is priceless, so I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Get out!” I yell, taking her by surprise.

“What? Why?” she asks.

'Because I just peed myself, so I need to clean up. It’s entirely your fault for making me laugh.' I couldn’t say that, so I just insisted, “Please let me take a shower now.”

She did as she was told and got out of the bathroom laughing.

Damn, what a mess. This is disgusting, I feel like a two year old. I turn the shower on and step inside; I wash my panties and shorts and hang them to dry. 

I grab the shampoo, but as soon as I touch my hair, I remember I’m trapped in Alice's body, and I have more hair to wash. But honestly, I’m grateful I didn’t get Rosalie’s hair. That left me wondering if we were the only ones stuck in this situation.

Oh well, what the heck. I will try to have fun while we are like this, so next I took the razor and started shaving my armpits and legs. This is fun, better than shaving my face. But when I reach the top of my thighs, I cower, then I remember I don’t have balls, so there is nothing to worry about. It's not like I’m going to get cut, so I continue until I’m smooth.

What’s next? Oh yes, the scrubbing. I take the soap and start washing myself, but I make a fast move over my breast and I cringe. 

“Ah!” Damn, that hurt like a motherfucker. I forgot I have sensitive nipples now. I begin rubbing them but it starts to feel good, and I can feel it all the way to my groin.

“Oh” that is unexpected, but quite welcome, so I keep up my ministrations, making my core hot and wet. I take one of my hands and lower it towards where I feel I need it the most. And I’m right, just touching my most sensitive spot and I’m eager to touch it again, so I do. I start circling it with two fingers and the sensation is spreading everywhere, but still I need something else, so I plunge two fingers inside me and God that feels so good. I start rubbing with one hand while I thrust the fingers of the other in and out. Then I remember how Rosalie loves when I curl them and find the famous G-Spot, so I do exactly that. I curl my fingers trying to find it, and then I do. I start to feel like I need to pee again. It’s weird, but since I’m in the shower, I don’t care if I do, and I continue. 

It’s getting quite hard to maintain my balance and keep standing up. I need to spread my legs further apart so I can reach further inside. So I do the only thing I could think of, I lie down in on the shower floor and continue where I left off.

This is starting to get better and better, and I start to feel something building up now, my stomach is tight and my thighs are trembling.

“Are you done?” Rosalie asks.

Fuck! I could kill that woman just about now. I was at the brink of orgasm and she totally annihilated it.

“Not yet, I’ll be out in a minute!” I yell back, quite frustrated.

I start again, this time the building doesn’t take that long and soon I find myself climaxing, and what an orgasm! I can literally see stars, and my whole body trembles. I feel my pussy contracting, but I still feel the need to keep up my ministrations and feel wave after wave of the most delicious pleasure I’ve ever felt. I pump harder and it just keeps going. I’m a bit tired, but I don’t seem to find myself stopping. I feel it building again, so I keep it up. It takes longer than before, but I find myself coming again, but this time I stop. My hand hurts like hell and my bundle of nerves is aching, too sensitive, but at the same time, it hurts. I get up and rinse myself before I get out of the shower. That’s got to be the best masturbation experience I’ve had in my life.  
We finally got dressed, but not without some problems, as I couldn’t make myself walk in high heels and put on the dress. But as soon as I figure it out, we got in the car and drove to meet Alice and Jasper before heading to the Cullen’s house.

.*.*.*.

Meanwhile … (at Emmet and Rosalie’s place)

“Alice how am I suppose to put this on?” Jasper (or should I say Rosalie) asks, perturbed.

“Well Jasper, I think you know where it goes, so just do it already” Alice (or more like Emmett) replies.

“But Alice …” Jasper whines.

“No buts, just go.The instructions are still in the box, go figure it out the same way I did.”

“Fine” Jasper replies, resignation clearly in his expression.

.*.*.*.

Jasperosalie POV (Jasper in Rosalie’s body)

What am I going to do now? It's not like I can just do this. Why did this happen to me, and exactly at Rosalie’s time of the month?

I open the box and take out the instructions:

1\. Before you insert a tampon, wash your hands to prevent any harmful bacteria that may be present on your hands from entering your vagina.  
2\. Unwrap the tampon, throwing the wrapper in the trash.  
3\. Make sure the tampon string is secure by gently pulling on it prior to inserting the tampon into your vagina.  
4\. Also be sure that the tampon reaches the tip of the applicator by gently pushing the inner applicator tube so that the tampon almost begins to come out of the applicator.  
5\. Decide if you want to sit or stand during tampon insertion. If you choose to sit, the toilet is a good place. Spread your knees apart and insert the tampon into your vagina. If you’d rather stand during tampon insertion, prop one foot on something so that leg is higher than the other leg; the side of your bathtub is good for propping your foot on.

 

Sit or stand? How am I supposed to decide? Oh well, I think sitting will be better since I have to try to look at what I’m doing. I continue reading the rest.

 

6\. Place the tampon applicator tip into the opening of your vagina and push it towards your lower back.  
7\. Continue pushing the tampon back until you can feel the end of the outer tube just at the opening of the vaginal canal.  
8\. Next, push the inner tube into your vagina until the tampon inserts fully, and the inner and outer applicator tube ends meet.  
9\. For proper tampon insertion, make sure the two ends of the applicator meet just at the opening to your vagina. Gently pull the applicator out of the vagina, while making sure that you can feel the string hanging out from the bottom of the tampon.  
10\. When you’re ready to remove, or change a tampon, relax and gently pull on the string attached to the end of the tampon until the tampon is out.

 

Ok, so it sounds easy enough. I go sit on the toilet as recommended and remove my clothes. I spread my legs and take out a tampon, do as I was told and put it in my entrance, and here goes nothing. I start pushing it in, but it is so weird, the stretching and this is not working, I cannot put it in. I think I need to relax and perhaps use some lubricant. What can I do?

I wonder if I try to stimulate myself, maybe I get wet and that way the tampon will go in smoothly, so I start rubbing myself using two fingers, making circles.

“Wow,” this is starting to feel good. Sparks of electricity start running through my body, this is good so I keep doing it, a bit faster now. This is not that sensible anymore; it is getting better and better. After a couple of minutes, the building is getting closer and closer, and I can not stop. And suddenly I’m there, my orgasm takes me. I start to shiver uncontrollably, the pleasure is exquisite, and I keep rubbing until the feeling passes.

That felt so good, but now I have to return to reality; the tampon. I take it again and this time there is little resistance and it goes in smoothly. Problem solved. I wonder if all chicks do this to put them in.

.*.*.*.

Emmalice POV ( Alice in Emmet’s body)

“Why … why did I end in this side of the closet, there is nothing for me to put on!” Note to self, take Emmet shopping.

I take out a huge shirt and a pair of black jeans. As for the shoes, this guy doesn’t own a good pair of shoes, they are all boots! I sigh and put the black ones on, giving up after looking at all three pairs of them for a couple minutes. A black pair, a brown pair and running shoes; how can anyone only own three pairs of shoes is beyond me.

I hear the door from the bathroom opening and turn to see Jasper looking a little bit flushed. 

“Did everything go ok in there?” I ask.

“Y … Yes, darling. You can now have the bathroom if you want to shave.”

“Shave? I waxed yesterday … oh” He laughs. It will be funny to see Emmet waxing but ... he trails off. 

“Shit! I guess you are right, thanks,” I reply and get in the bathroom.

I search in the cabinets for the supplies; I find the razor, the shaving cream and turn on the faucet for warm water. Now, I normally wax myself, but when I was a teenager, I used a razor so I don’t think it will be that difficult. 

I take off the shirt and put a towel around my shoulders. I then apply the shaving cream and start with the razor. It took me forever to leave myself smooth but I think I got it. Then an idea jumps into my mind, what if … oh yes, that’s going to be epic when we return to our normal selves.

I take off my pants and boxers and start applying the shaving cream on my balls. I take twice as long, but at the end, I think it is going to be unforgettable. I re-dress myself and walk out, ready to go.

“What took you so long?” Jasper asks, and I just shrugged.

“Are you ready?” I ask.

“Yes, let’s go to the living room and wait for them to pick us up.”  
We hear a car approaching and parking outside. “Alice, they are here, let’s go” Jasper says.

We stand and walk outside.

.*.*.*.

Emmalice and Jasperosalie POV – (Alice POV)  
(I will be using their names but remember they are in different bodies, so you don’t get confused, as well as for me, as this is very difficult to manage while writing lol)

“Hi, you two. I don’t know what else to say, but can you tell me if you are in the same predicament as we are, and who is who here?” Rosalie asks, and we all laugh at the situation.

“I’m Alice and this is Jasper,” I answer pointing to Rosalie’s body.

“Ok, I’m Rosalie, so that leaves her to be Emmett.”

“Well, let’s go and have some fun. We will see what we can do about this situation — maybe someone can tell us how to reverse it.”

We all got in the car and drive to the Cullen’s house.

We were all quiet, but we knew we would have to act like we really were the other person. So as soon as we arrive, we all get out and start to gather everything we have to get it inside.

“Alice, could you please pass me my things that are at the top of the SUV, I can’t reach them?” Emmett asks.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

“You know what, Emmett, just do it yourself and call it karma for all the times you made fun of my size.”

“But Alice, I’m wearing a dress and heels, how am I suppose to do it?” Emmett whines.

“You’ll figure it out, Emmett,” and with that, I walk inside the house.

“Alice, please just help me out, I can’t do this by myself!”

I walk in and saw that Edward and Bella where laughing. 

“What is going on?” Carlisle asks, bewildered.

“Alice, please, I truly need your help. I can’t reach it.” Emmett says exasperated. 

“But Alice, please, this is so unfair!” Alice whined again.

“Jasper, could you please go get the wine bottles?” My mom asks.

“Yes, ma’am,” Rosalie replies. 

.*.*.*.

Edward POV (I’ll be referring to all of them as their names instead of bodies as Edward already has figured it out)

I finally gathered myself together and went to help Emmett, taking pity on him. I knew how hard walking on heels can be. 

“I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks.”

I took everything from the SUV and put it in the living room with the rest of the stuff.

“Bella, could you please help me in here for a bit?” I ask my wife.

As soon as we were out of reach from the rest of them, I turned to her.

“Bella, I think they are trying to act normal, just the way we did. Let’s let them think we are none the wiser. This is going to be a day to remember.”

“Oh, I totally agree with you, let’s have fun. We’ll see how everything turns around.”

We walk back to the living room where everyone is, except for Esme, as she is finishing preparing everything for dinner.

“Jasper, Emmett, let’s have our usual video game match before dinner while the girls go help Esme,” I ask.

They all turn and I’m biting the inside of my cheek just to not lose it, their expressions are so comical.

“Hell yes! Let’s do this!” Emmett yells, while pumping a fist into the air.

“Uhm … ok.” Jasper replies.

I couldn’t help it but laugh at how hard they were trying.

I turn on the console and pass them their controls. They both took them but then as soon as they look at them, I’m sure they were trying to see how all those buttons should work. I have to still stifle a laugh.

We started playing and five minutes after we did, I see from the corner of my eye that Emmett is fidgeting in his seat, too much for it to be just excitement. Then I see he took his hand in his crotch and begin scratching it like crazy, then pulling at his pants.

.*.*.*.

Emmalice POV (Alice)

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How did I not foresee this happening, I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t had shaved my balls. I knew it, karma is a bitch and she just came back and bit me in the ass. Now I have this urge to scratch my crotch every minute.

I couldn’t care less about the game, but I knew if I did something like stomping out to the restroom, Edward will suspect something is wrong. It’s not like Emmett to ever leave while the game is still on, so I just have to mentally make the itching go away.

.*.*.*.

Jasperosalie POV (Rosalie)

This is such a boring game, how they can play it over and over again is beyond me. Alice is driving me crazy with all that fidgeting as well.

“You know guys, can we just put some football on the TV rather than continue this game?” I ask.

“Sure” Edward replies, standing up and powering off the console and changing the channel.

.*.*.*.

Bella POV

I’m helping Esme with dinner; Alice and Rosalie, or should I say Emmett and Jasper, are supposed to be helping, but I know better than to think they will actually be of any help. That didn’t mean I couldn’t have a bit of fun with the situation though.

“Rosalie, could you please hand me the sauce for the meatloaf?” I ask while stirring.

“Alice, could you please prepare the salad?” I heard Esme ask.  
Oh, this is going to be fun, Emmett making the salad, I’m sure I’ll pass eating it this year.

“What type of salad?” Alice asks.

Esme, confused, turns to Alice, telling her to make the same one you do every year.

.*.*.*.

Emmalice POV (Emmett)

Wonderful! How am I supposed to make a salad? I don’t even know what I eat, I just eat and that’s all. I can’t even remember what it has in it.

So I do the only thing I could, check the fridge to see what’s in it and put it all together.

After 10 minutes, I’m finally done. I’m so proud of myself.

“I’m done with the salad,” I say to Esme.

“Oh, wonderful my dear, please go place it on the dining table.”

I do as I’m told and go back to the kitchen.

.*.*.*.

Jasperosalie POV (Jasper)

After10 minutes, I still have no idea what the sauce for the meatloaf is or where to find it.

“Rosalie, I need the sauce now please,” Bella says.

Shit! Now what do I do? I go back to the cabinets, to the fridge and back to where Bella is.

“Bella, I can’t find it.” I finally admit, totally embarrassed.

“Rosalie, it’s just there,” she says, while pointing to the little container next to where I was standing when she first asked. What an idiot I am! I pass it to her.

“Now help me by pouring it in and stirring, while I prepare dessert.” I nod.

It sounds simple enough, so I just put the whole thing in and grab the spoon and start stirring it.

After another five minutes, my arm is killing me, this is a hard job. Even after changing hands, I’m about to use my mouth to continue stirring. All my arm muscles are aching. 

“Bella, can I stop now?” Please say yes, I implore, to no one in particular.

“Oh yes, Rosalie, that should’ve only taken a few stirs just to make sure the sauce was all over the meatloaf. Turn the stove off and close the tap so it doesn’t get cold too soon. Dinner is about to be served, please make sure everyone is at the table.”

I nod, doing exactly what she asked and walk out to the dining room and ask everyone to join.

.*.*.*.  
Bella POV

Everyone is now sitting at the table, Esme stands up to serve the salad, and as soon as she sees it, she stops.

“Alice, what salad did you make? Why are there things like jam, onions, pickles, cheese, tomatoes, and everything I seem to have in the fridge in here, but no lettuce or spinach?” Esme says, puzzled.

I couldn’t help but start laughing at Alice’s face, and I hear Edward chuckle, too.

“There wasn’t any in the fridge?” Alice replies.

“They both are in a container, but really Alice, Gummy Bears, Twizzlers, chocolate and ice cream never go in a salad, no matter what type of salad it is. What were you thinking?”

I couldn’t help it, I burst out laughing and everyone joined me.

“Ok, fine I can’t do this anymore,” Alice says.

“Sorry everyone, but something happened last night, and well, I am not Alice, I am Emmett. Somehow we all got changed around and so now I’m trapped in Alice’s body, while Rosalie is Jasper, Jasper is Rosalie and Alice is me! This is a nightmare. I want my body back!” Alice says, all wound up.

Edward and I laughed again, but after a couple of seconds I got myself together.

“Edward and I know, we figured it out.” I say, as everyone turns to look at me with puzzled expressions.

“You know? But how?” Rosalie asks.

“Well, yesterday the same thing happened to us. We didn’t say anything and kept acting as normal as we could. But when you guys came to our place and touched the little pieces of the necklace Edward bought for me, well, let’s just say the necklace was not a regular necklace.” I explained.

“So how do we reverse the effect? And the sooner the better I might add.” Emmett asks.

”You need to do the same thing you did last night,” Edward interjected.

“What is that?” Carlisle asks, quite curious.

“Sex.” Edward and I reply at the same time.

Carlisle started choking on his wine and Esme just busted out laughing. The rest of them have amused expressions.

“Ok, Jasper, come with me right now, we are going upstairs to the guest room. I can’t wait any longer.” Emmett (Alice) says.

“Now? Why can’t we wait a few more days?” Jasper (Rosalie) asks.

“No, why in the world would you want to wait? And besides, my balls are killing me, they itch.” Emmett (Alice) replies.

“Because I’m on my time of the month.” Rosalie (Jasper) replies, quite embarrassed. 

“For the love of all that’s holy, I don’t give a damn. I just want to be myself.”

“Wait … What did you say? What did you do?!” Alice ( Emmett) yells.

“I … sorry, I sort of shaved your balls, Emmett.” Emmett (Alice) replies.

“Oh my, God! I’m going to kill you! You shouldn’t touch Hercules or his bodyguards ever!” Alice (Emmett) yells.

We couldn’t hold it in any longer, and the rest of us were laughing so hard it was impossible to breathe. After what seemed like forever, we all regain ourselves.

“I wouldn’t mind waiting as well,” Jasper (Rosalie) says shyly.

“Uhm? Why?” I ask.

“I, well, I’m having fun being Jasper.” Jasper (Rosalie) almost whispered.

And then I goy it. I also had a lot of fun being in Edward’s body, the jerk off was an experience I would love to repeat, and the sex … oh, just thinking about the sex is making me horny.

Edward is looking at me with an unreadable expression, but after a minute, I think he got into my same train of thought.

“I’m so keeping the necklace,” Edward blurted.

And everyone laughed.

“Do you think we can use it someday,” Esme asks, curious and blushing furiously. 

Carlisle choked on his wine again, but didn’t say anything.

“That is an experience you need to have Esme, but please let us know in advance so we don’t see you. I don’t think Edward will be able to handle it.” I say.

This time Edward choked, and we all laughed.

“Mom, Dad, please never ever let me know when. From now on I will forget this part of the conversations ever happened.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who contributed to Stand Up 4 Katalina. I also want to send my love to Katalina to whom I dedicate this story.
> 
> Thanks everyone, and who knows, maybe one day we will get an insight into Carlisle and Esme’s day.


End file.
